1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to an electrical signal connector for transmitting electrical signals and, in particular, to an electrical signal connector that is easy to assemble.
2. Related Art
In recent years, it is very popular to transmit data using network communication systems. As the applications become wider, the demand for high transmission efficiency requires not only better quality of connection wires but also that of electrical signal connectors. Generally speaking, the network communication path is comprised of transmission media and electrical signal connectors. The transmission media can be twisted pairs, coaxial cables, optical fibers, etc. However, the above-mentioned network communication path still has some defects such that the signal quality gets worse as the communication frequency increases. For example:                1. Near-end cross talk (NEXT): cross talk happens when two close cables have interactions through electromagnetic interference (EMI);        2. Impedance: the impedance of the transmission media has to be compatible with the system in order to efficiently transmit signals;        3. Return loss: As the impedance of the transmission system is discontinuous, reflections occur to reduce the power; and        4. Attenuation: when signals are sent through the transmission media, its strength and power are attenuated with distance.        
To solve the problem that the transmission quality becomes worse as the transmission frequency gets higher, the inventor has proposed a solution as detailed in the U.S. Pat. No. 6,402,561. In that patent, several metal wires are installed inside a shell with two parallel planes inserted between adjacent wires to reduce cross talks. The distance between two metal wires on the same plane is minimized to increase the compensation. Even though the electrical signal quality is increased, each metal wire has to be put into the correct position inside the groove of the support, so that the cover can be installed. Therefore, the assembly process is complicated. Furthermore, the spring force produced by directly bending metal wires is very limited. This configuration cannot guarantee the stability of the electrical connection.